wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/I/XI
W domu czekała Połanieckiego niespodzianka, zastał bowiem depeszę od pani Chwastowskiej, zawierającą następne słowa: "Wracam jutro rano. Litka dobrze!" Powrót ten był niespodziany, a przynajmniej nadzwyczaj przyśpieszony, że zaś depesza zawierała zapewnienie co do zdrowia Litki, Połaniecki więc zrozumiał, że pani Emilia wraca tylko dlatego, by się zająć jego sprawą. I na tę myśl serce wezbrało mu wdzięcznością. "Ot, to jest poczciwa natura! — mówił sobie — to przyjaciółka!..." I obok wdzięczności wezbrała mu w sercu taka nadzieja, tak jakby pani Emilia posiadała czarodziejski pierścień lub magiczną laskę, za pomocą których mogłaby zmienić w jednej chwili serce panny Maryni. Połaniecki nie widział jasno, jak się to zrobi, ale wiedział, że przynajmniej ktoś, bardzo życzliwy, będzie za nim przemawiał, będzie go usprawiedliwiał, będzie podnosił jego serce i charakter, a zmniejszał uprzedzenia przeciw niemu, nagromadzone biegiem zdarzeń. Liczył, że panna Emilia będzie w tym bardzo wytrwała i że będzie to dla niej kwestią obowiązku. Człowiek, któremu coś dokucza, rad szuka tych, na których by mógł złożyć za to odpowiedzialność. Tak i Połanieckiemu, zwłaszcza w chwilach wezbrania goryczy, wydawało się, że pani Emilia, jest także odpowiedzialną za jego stosunek do panny Maryni, gdyby bowiem nie była pokazała owego listu, z którego widać było gotowość panny Maryni do pokochania go — to on byliby jeszcze zdołał odczepić od niej i myśl, i serce. Może poniekąd i było tak, gdyż w historii jego uczucia list ten odegrał rzeczywiście ważna rolę. On mu pokazał, jak szczęście było bliskie i prawie już realne, jak dalece ona w myśli oddawała mu już serce i duszę. Najtrudniej jest porzucić szczęście, które nie tylko jest upragnione, ale i zaczęte — i gdyby nie ów list, może istotnie Połaniecki mniej by żałował przeszłości, łatwiej zapomniał i łatwiej się zgodził z położeniem. Teraz nie pamiętał, że to on sam wymógł na pani Chwastowskiej pokazanie owego listu, uważał tylko, mimo całej przyjaźni i wdzięczności dla niej, że ona powinna go wspomagać ze wszystkich sił. Zresztą rozumiał, że tak się będzie działo samo przez się; spodziewał się często widywać pannę Marynię, i to w warunkach dla siebie najkorzystniejszych, albowiem w domu, w którym go kochano, ceniono i w którym podobne uczucia musiały się udzielać każdemu z gości. Wszystko to wzmogło nadzieję Połanieckiego z nową siłą, ale wzmagając nadzieję dodało nowe ogniwa do tych, które łączyły jego myśli z Marynią. Poprzednio był sobie obiecał, że nie będzie u Bigielów, teraz zmienił postanowienie, przypuszczając, że jeśli tylko zdrowie pozwoli, pani Emilia także weźmie udział w tej wycieczce. A swoją drogą, poza tymi wszystkimi powodami, związanymi z panną Marynią, rad był z całej duszy, że zobaczy te kochane twarze, tak pani Emilii, jak i Litki, która dotychczas była największym jego przywiązaniem w życiu. Tegoż jeszcze wieczoru napisał parę słów do Pławickiego o przyjeździe, przypuszczając, że mu panna Marynia będzie wdzięczna za tę pośrednią wiadomość; dał znać do mieszkania pani Emilii, by nazajutrz czekano z, herbatą, i zamówił wygodny powóz, by odwieźć nim te panie do domu. Nazajutrz o piątej był już na kolei. W oczekiwaniu na pociąg począł biegać szybkim krokiem wzdłuż peronu, by się nieco rozgrzać, albowiem ranek był chłodny. Dal, budynki kolejowe i wagony, stojące na bliższych liniach, tonęły w mgle, która, bardzo gęsta przy ziemi, w górze czyniła się różowa i świecąca, zwiastując, że dzień będzie pogodny. Na peronie, prócz urzędników i służby, nie było jeszcze, z powodu wczesnej godziny, nikogo; zwolna jednak ludzie poczynali napływać. Nagle przed Połanieckim wysunęły się z mgły dwie postacie, z których w jednej poznał z biciem serca Marynię, która z panną służącą pośpieszyła powitać panią Emilię. Nie spodziewając się takiego spotkania, w pierwszej chwili zmieszał się mocno. Ona również zatrzymała się, jakby zdziwiona lub zakłopotana. Po chwili jednak zbliżył się i wyciągnął ku niej rękę. — Dzień dobry pani! — rzekł — i prawdziwie będzie dla nas obojga dobry, jeśli nasze podróżniczki przyjadą. — Więc to jeszcze niepewne? — spytała Marynia. — Jak to? chybaby zaszło coś niespodziewanego. Miałem wczoraj depeszę i posłałem wiadomość panu Pławickiemu w tej myśli, że pani ucieszy się z nowiny. — Dziękuję. Taka miła niespodzianka!... — Najlepszy dowód, że pani tak rano wstała. — Jeszczem się nie odzwyczaiła. — I oboje przyszliśmy za wcześnie. Pociąg nadejdzie dopiero za pół godziny. Tymczasem radzę pani nie stać, ale chodzić, bo ranek chłodny, choć dzień zapowiada się śliczny. — Mgła opada — rzekła Marynia podnosząc ku górze swoje niebieskie oczy, które Połanieckiemu wydawały się w porannym świetle fioletowe. — Zechce pani przejść się po peronie? — Dziękuję panu. Wolę zaczekać w sali. I skinąwszy głową, odeszła. Połaniecki począł znów lataćśpiesznymi krokami po peronie. Było mu nieco przykro, że nie chciała z nim zostać, ale tłumaczył sobie, że to może nie wypadało, a jeszcze większą pociechą napełniała go myśl, jak dalece przyjazd pani Emilii będzie sam przez się ich zbliżał i ile sprowadzi spotkań. Dziwna jakaś otucha i dobry humor wzrastały w nim z każdą chwilą. Myślał o fioletowych oczach Maryni, o jej twarzy, zaróżowionej porannym chłodem, i przelatując koło okien sali, w której ona siedziała, mówił sobie prawie wesoło: — Aha! siedź tam, chowaj się! Znajdę ja cię! I czuł z większą siłą niż kiedykolwiek, jak bardzo mogłaby mu być drogą, gdyby chciała być choć trochę dobrą. Tymczasem zadzwoniono i po kilku minutach we mgle, która jeszcze przy ziemi trzymała się gęsto, choć niebo nad nią było już błękitne, ukazały się mętne zarysy pociągu, który w miarę zbliżania się czynił się coraz wyraźniejszy. Lokomotywa, oddychając przerywanymi kłębami dymu, wtoczyła się coraz wolniejszym ruchem na stację i stanąwszy poczęła z szumem i sykiem wyrzucać niepotrzebną już resztę pary pod przednie koła. Połaniecki skoczył do sleepingu — pierwsza bowiem twarz, jaka mignęła mu w szybie, była twarz Litki, która na jego widok rozjaśniła się, jakby na nią padł nagle promień słońca. Rączki dziewczynki poczęły też poruszać się radośnie, kiwając na Połanieckiego, który w jednej chwili był w wagonie. — Moje kociątko najmilsze! — zawołał chwytając dłonie Litki — a wyspane? a zdrowe? — A zdrowam! I wróciliśmy! Ibędziemy razem — i dzień dobry, panie Stachu! Tuż za małą stała pani Emilia, której "pan Stach" ucałował rękę bardzo serdecznie i począł mówić tak prędko, jak się zwykle mówi w chwilach powitania: — Dzień dobry drogiej pani. Mam powóz. Mogą panie zaraz jechać; mój służący odbierze rzeczy, proszę tylko o kwit. W domu czekają z herbatą. Proszę o kwit. Panna Pławicka jest tu także. Panna Pławicka czekała istotnie przed wagonem, i obie z parną Emilią poczęły ściskać sobie ręce z twarzami pełnymi uśmiechów. Litka patrzyła przez chwilę na pannę Marynię jakby wahając się, potem jednak i ona rzuciła się jej na szyję ze zwykłą dawniejszą serdecznością. — Maryniu, pojedziesz z nami na herbatę — mówiła pana Emilia. — Nas czekają, a ty musisz być na czczo. Dobrze? prawda? — Jesteście pewno zmęczone, jechałyście całą noc. — I spałyśmy od granicy jak zabite, a zbudziwszy się, miałyśmy czas ubrać się i umyć. W każdym razie musimy wypić herbatę, więc nam nic nie przeszkodzisz. — Zatem dobrze. Z największą radością. Lecz Litka poczęła ciągnąć za suknię matki. — Mamusiu, a pan Stach? — Ale naturalnie, że i pan Stach także. On myślał o wszystkim, dzięki jemu znajdziemy wszystko przygotowane, więc musi z nami jechać. — Musi! musi! — zawołała Litka zwracając się ku niemu. A on począł się przekomarzać: — Otóż nie musi, ale chce. I po chwili wszyscy czworo siedzieli w powozie. Połaniecki był w wybornym humorze, mając naprzeciw Marynię, a przy sobie małą Litkę. Zdawało mu się, że jasność poranku wchodzi w niego i że zaczynają się dla niego lepsze dni. Czuł, że odtąd będzie należał do małego kółka istot, związanych z sobążyciem towarzyskim i przyjaźnią, w tym zaś kółku będzie i Marynia. Oto już teraz: siedziała naprzeciw niego, bliska jego oczu i bliska przyjaźnią, jaką oboje czuli dla pani Emilii i Litki. Tymczasem wszyscy czworo rozmawiali wesoło. — Co się stało, Emilko — pytała Marynia — żeś przyjechała wcześniej? — Litka tak co dzień prosiła, żeby wracać! — Nie lubisz zagranicy? — pytał Połaniecki. — Nie. — Tęskniłaś za Warszawą? — Tak. — A za mną? co? Mów zaraz, bo będzie źle! Litka spojrzała na matkę, na Marynię. na Połanieckiego i wreszcie odrzekła: — I za panem Stachem także. — Masz za to! — rzekł Połaniecki. I porwawszy jej rączkę, usiłował ją pocałować, a ona broniła się, jak mogła. Wreszcie pochowała rączki, on zaś zwróciwszy się do Maryni i okazując swoje zdrowe, białe zęby, rzekł: — Bo widzi pani, my ciągle wojujemy, ale się lubimy. — Tak zwykle bywa — odrzekła panna Marynia. A on popatrzył jej w oczy szczerze i prosto: — Ej, żeby to tak zwykle bywało! Panna Marynia zarumieniła się z lekka i spoważniała, lecz nie odrzekła nic i poczęła rozmawiać z panią Emilią. Połaniecki zaś zwrócił się do Litki: — A gdzie profesor Waskowski? Pojechał do Włoch? — Nie. Został w Częstochowie i pojutrze wraca. — Zdrów? — Zdrów. Tu dziewczynka popatrzyła na swego przyjaciela i rzekła: — Ale pan Stach schudł, mamo, prawda? — Istotnie pan zmizerniał — rzekła pani Emilia. Połaniecki był nieco zmieniony, bo źle sypiał, a przyczyna jego bezsenności siedziała przed nim. w powozie. Lecz począł się tłumaczyć kłopotami i pracą w biurze. Tymczasem zajechali przed mieszkanie pani Emilii. Przez chwilę, gdy pani Emilia poszła witać się ze służącymi, a Litka wybiegła za nią, Połaniecki i panna Marynia zostali sami w salce jadalnej. — Pani tu chyba nie ma bliższej znajomości niż pani Emilia? — spytał Połaniecki. — Ani bliższej, ani tak kochanej. — W życiu potrzeba jest dobroci, a ona jest bardzo dobra i życzliwa. Ja, na przykład, który nie mam rodziny, uważam ten dom za rodzinny. Inaczej mi wygląda Warszawa, gdy te panie tu są... Po czym, mniej już pewnym głosem. dodał: — Tym razem cieszę się także z ich przyjazdu dla pani i dlatego, że wreszcie będzie między nami coś wspólnego i zgodnego. Tu począł patrzeć na nią z prośbą w oczach, jakby jej chciał powiedzieć: "Ja tak nie mogę żyć! Podaj mi rękę na zgodę, bądź dobrą i dla mnie, skoro nam się zdarzył dzień tak miły." Lecz ona, właśnie dlatego, że nie mogła być dla niego zupełnie obojętną, szła coraz bardziej w kierunku niechęci. Im okazywał większą dobroć serca, im bardziej był sympatyczny, tym jego postępowanie z nią wydawało jej się bardziej niesłychanym i tym bardziej uraza zwiększała się w jej sercu. Mając naturę delikatną, a przy tym raczej lękliwą, i odczuwając rzeczywiście, że odpowiedź zbyt niechętna popsułaby harmonię dnia, wolała milczeć; lecz on nie potrzebował odprawy w słowach, albowiem w oczach jej wyczytał, co następuje: — Im mniej będziesz się starał naprawić nasze stosunki, tym one będą lepsze, a będą najlepsze wówczas, gdy będą jak najdalsze. I radość jego zgasła w jednej chwili, zastąpił ją tylko gniew i żal, jeszcze od gniewu silniejszy, bo płynący jednocześnie z tego nie zwalczonego niczym uroku, któremu Połaniecki poddawał się coraz silniej, i z przeświadczenia, że istotnie rozdział między nim a Marynią staje się co dzień głębszy. I ot, patrząc teraz na jej słodką i dobrą twarz czuł, że staje ona mu się równie drogą, jak niepowrotnie straconą. Przybycie Litki położyło koniec tej chwili, ciężkiej dla niego nad wyraz. Dziewczynka wbiegła z wielką radością, z czupryną w nieładzie, ze śmiechem na ustach, lecz spostrzegłszy ich, stanęła nagle i poczęła spoglądać to na jedno, to na drugie swymi ciemnymi oczyma — i wreszcie siadła cicho przy stoliku z herbatą. Wesołość jej znikła także, chociaż Połaniecki, zamknąwszy ból w sercu, starał się być w czasie śniadania rozmowny i wesoły. Prawie jednak nie zwracał się już do Maryni. Zajmował się wyłącznie panią Emilią i Litką — i dziwna rzecz: Marynia odczuła to jednak jak przykrość. Do szeregu uraz przybyła jedna więcej. Nazajutrz pani Emilia z Litką były wieczorem na herbacie u Pławickich. Pan Pławicki zaprosił i Połanieckiego, który nie przyszedł. I taka jest natura ludzka, że to znów dotknęło Marynię. Niechęć, tak jak miłość, potrzebuje mieć blisko osobę, przeciw której się zwraca. Marynia mimo woli spoglądała cały wieczór ku drzwiom, gdy zaś nadeszła godzina, w której stało się już pewnym, że Połaniecki nie przyjdzie, poczęła kokietować Maszkę tak, że przejęła zdziwieniem panią Emilię. Rodzina Połanieckich 11